(i) Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a bracket for use in a system for erecting fence-like systems and, more particularly, relates to a bracket for attaching a beam to a column.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
Commercial and residential fencing typically defines the metes and bounds of a property. A fencing system may surround the whole or a portion of a physical property, serving one or more purposes related to function and ornamentation, including the provision of privacy, security and visual appeal. The shape and area of a fence may be determined in part by the slope of the terrain in which the posts are to be embedded, the need to conform with setback regulations which may restrict how and where to place the fencing, obstacles surrounding or on the property, including corners, trees, indentations and the like. While different styles of fencing are available, known styles include post-and-rail and picket fencing. Materials for such fencing include iron, metal, vinyl and wood.
The construction of fencing and fence-like systems such as play structures and modular pannelled units framed by a column and at least one beam, entails the assembly of columns such as posts and beams such as rails, individually or in series. Posts serving as structural supports are embedded in the terrain at positions along the fencing. Various known fastening means such as brackets and nails connect rails to posts, which, in combination, form the frame of a fence panel or complete fencing system. A fence-like structure thus has a range of adjustability limited by placement of the connection between rails and post. When the surface of the terrain is uneven, the connection may not be adaptable to provide the range required for a level, uppermost fence perimeter. Further, the installer may be required to awkwardly place a post at corners and obstacles of the property, being confined by the area of a fencing panel, or the height of a rail. Further, the installer may be required to drill holes in a metal post and rail to create a connection, occasionally resulting in excessive complication for the amateur installer.